superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Pets 2 Credits
Full credits for The Secret Life of Pets 2. Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents a Chris Meledandri production THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS 2 Closing Directed by Chris Renaud Produced by Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. Janet Healy, p.g.a. Written by Brian Lynch Co-Directed by Jonathan Del Val Executive Producer Brett Hoffman Co-Producer Christelle Balcon Edited by Tiffany Hillkurtz Music by Alexandre Desplat Patton Oswalt Eric Stonestreet Kevin Hart Jenny Slate Tiffany Haddish Lake Bell Nick Kroll Dana Carvey Ellie Kemper Chris Renaud Hannibal Buress Bobby Moynihan and Harrison Ford After Post Credit Scene Production Designer Colin Stimpson Art Director Matthieu Gosselin Character Designers Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Associate Producer Robert Taylor Head of Story Eric Favela Animation Directors Julien Soret Gwénolé Oulc'hen Patrick Delage Supervising Animators Aymeric Palermo Cesc Pujol Font Ludovic Roz Fabrice Senia Mourad Simoussa Damien Zeelen Animation Technical Supervisor Nicolas Gibut Crowd Supervisor Florent de La Taille Layout Cinematography Supervisor Damien Bapst Technical Layout Supervisor Fabrice Jigorel Effects Supervisors Mathieu Jordan Milo Riccarand Lighting Supervisor Thierry Noblet Compositing Supervisor Céline Allègre Stereo Supervisor John RA Benson Stereo Compositing Supervisor Cloë Lesueur Character Supervisors Pipeline Supervisor Julien Depoortere Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Supervising Technical Director Étienne Pêcheux Head of Research & Development Xavier Bec Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger Illumination Mac Guff Senior Executive Jacques Bled Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff CAST Additional Voices Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Layout Artists Technical Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Animation Fixers Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Character Effects Animators Sets and Props Modeling Sets and Props Surfacing Cityscape and Set Dressers Lead Effects Animators Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recruiting Managers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Intermediate by EFILM Featured Musicians WB Scoring Crew SOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC "EMPIRE STATE OF MIND" Written by Shawn Carter, Alicia Augello-Cook, Angela Hunte, Bert Keyes, Sylvia Robinson, Jane't Sewell, Alexander Shuckburgh Performed by Jay Z featuring Alicia Keys Courtesy of S. Carter Enterprises, LLC/Roc Nation Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Alicia Keys appears courtesy of RCA Records by arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Contains the sample "Love on a Two-Way Street" performed by The Moments, courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company, by arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing By arrangement with Sanctuary Records Group Ltd., a BMG Company "I WAS MADE TO LOVE HER" Written by Henry Cosby, Lula Mae Hardaway, Sylvia Moy, Stevie Wonder Performed by Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "SUPERMAN THEME" Written by John T. Williams "GAROTA DE IPANEMA" Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicius de Moraes "ME AND JULIO DOWN BY THE SCHOOLYARD" Written by Paul Simon Performed by Bleachers Bleachers appears courtesy of RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "FOGGY MOUNTAIN BREAKDOWN" Written by Earl Scruggs Performed by The Billy Bob Banjo Band Courtesy of San Juan Music Group Ltd. "WHITE RABBIT" Written by Grace Slick Performed by Jefferson Airplane Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FANTASTIC VOYAGE" Written by Fred Alexander, Norman Beavers, Marvin Craig, Artis Ivey, Jr., Fred Lewis, Tiemeyer McLain, Thomas Shelby, Stephen Shockley, Otis Stokes, Mark Wood, Jr. Performed by Coolio Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd., a BMG Company, Tommy Boy Music LLC and Unidisc Music Inc. "LA MARSEILLAISE" Written by Claude Rouget de Lisle "LA GRANGE" Written by Frank Beard, Billy F. Gibbons, Dusty Hill Performed by ZZ Top Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "ANTE UP (ROBIN HOODZ THEORY)" Written by Jamal Grinnage, Eric Murry, Darryl Pittman Performed by M.O.P. Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "IT'S GONNA BE A LOVELY DAY (SECRET LIFE OF PETS 2)" Written by Bill Withers, Skip Scarborough, Gamal Kosh Lewis, Marc Sibley, Nathan Cunningham, Brandon Hamlin, Adam Aminé Daniel Performed by LunchMoney Lewis featuring Aminé Produced by The Space Primates and Brandon "B Ham" Hamlin LunchMoney Lewis appears courtesy of Amigo Records Aminé appears courtesy of Republic Records "PANDA" Written by Adnan Khan, Sidney Selby Produced by Harvey Mason Jr. Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks and marutaro Pets Clips courtesy of the following This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Copyright © 2019 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Universal Pictures Category:Fuji Television Network, Inc. Category:Dentsu Inc. Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Movie credits